Ele Me Beijou!
by Knight of Angby Maybe
Summary: "– Então, o que houve, Rosie?; – E-e-ele me b-beijou!"


**Nenhum destes personagens (menos Amélia Finch-Fletchley e Brendon Wodd) são de minha criação, só estou aqui me divertindo.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**E-e-ele me b-beijou!**

Entrei no dormitório das alunas do quinto ano e fechei a porta, escorregando por esta até me sentar no chão. Completamente atordoada, entorpecida, talvez até _grogue_. Só não podia acreditar no que havia acontecido.

– Rosie? – chamou-me Amélia Finch-Fletchley, ajoelhando-se ao meu lado e me encarando com aqueles olhos indagadores e penetrantes, como se ela soubesse exatamente o que havia acontecido, como eu me sentia naquele momento. – Está tudo bem?

– E-eu nã-o sei! – balbuciei, ainda tonta. Amélia ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu, como se já soubesse, senti minhas orelhas esquentarem.

– O que houve? – encarei minha melhor amiga com, talvez, minha expressão mais assustada. Ela queria mesmo saber o que houve?

Encostei minha cabeça na porta, suspirei e tentei me lembrar a causa daquele peso nos lábios e daquela leveza no coração.

_O balbúrdio das conversas estava me deixando surda, e todo aquele cheiro de cerveja amanteigada fazia com que meus bolinhos de frango dançassem no meu estômago. Inventei uma desculpa qualquer a Albus e saí daquela sala apertada e abafada, sentindo o ar voltar aos meus pulmões._

_Encostei-me a parede fria de pedra e suspirei cansadamente. De que valia ter brigado com meu melhor amigo somente para ir à uma festa idiota? _

_– Eu disse que ia ser uma droga. – ouvi uma voz conhecida e sarcástica. Virei-me com as sobrancelhas erguidas para dar de cara com Scorpius Malfoy._

_Ele estava com o uniforme da Grifinória e eu pude notar, como sempre, em sete anos de amizade, como o vermelho e ouro não combinavam com os cabelos loiros, os olhos cinza e o queixo afilado._

_– Talvez tenha sido por isso que foi uma droga. Você colocou uma praga na minha noite. – respondi com quase a mesma quantidade de sarcasmo. Ele sorriu e foi até mim._

_– Ou talvez eu esteja certo e nenhuma das festas que o Slughorn promove são completamente divertidas. – calei-me por um instante enquanto ele erguia a sobrancelha direita, como se tivesse ganhado a discussão._

_Fiquei ereta e passei a ajeitar meu vestido, que estava um pouco amassado._

_– Você diz isso porque nunca foi convidado. – olhei para ele e o vi coçar o queixo._

_– Não pelo Slughorn... – foi a minha vez de erguer a sobrancelha direita._

_– Se as suas fãs te convidaram, então por que você não foi? – Scorpius sorriu e segurou-me o braço, levando-me pelos corredores._

_– Porque, como eu disse, seria uma droga. – deixei-me rir por um instante e passei a notar por onde estávamos indo, fato que não passou despercebido pelos olhos perspicazes de Scorpius. – Estou te levando ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ou você tem _outro_ encontro agora?_

_Estaquei, o motivo de nossa briga naquela manhã ficando entre nós como uma muralha. Novamente aquele assunto..._

_– Já disse pra você que eu não tenho nada com o Brendon. – afirmei, irritada com o que eu sabia que estava por vir. Ele ergueu os braços em sinal de rendição._

_– Eu não disse que vocês tinham._

_– Mas está insinuando._

_– Porque é isso que ele quer._

_– E se for?_

_– E se for o que?_

_– E se for isso que ele quer?_

_– Como assim?_

_– E se ele quiser ficar comigo? – por um fugaz momento, achei que Scorpius havia corado. O que só acontecia em raras vezes. Raríssimas vezes._

_– E-eu que pergunto. E se ele quiser ficar com você? – suspirei por reflexo. Vinha pensando nisso há um tempo. _E se Brendon Wood estiver apaixonado por mim?_ Não era dele que eu gostava, e isto estava claro desde... Desde um bom tempo. Mas Brendon era doce, gentil, calmo; além de ser um dos Grifinórios mais bonitos de Hogwarts._

_Não preciso dizer quem estava em primeiro lugar._

_– Talvez eu o aceite. – eu o desafiei._

_– Talvez não. – ele retorquiu, aproximando-se._

_– Por que não?_

_– Ele não poderia pedir para ficar, ou até ficar com você se você já estivesse com outro alguém. – sorri nervosamente, enquanto Scorpius dava mais dois passos na minha direção._

_– Esse é o ponto, Scorpius, eu não tenho ninguém._

_Devo estar louca, mas, antes de Scorpius Malfoy ficar à dois centímetros de mim, Rose Weasley, juro que o ouvi dizer "Ainda não". Talvez seja a proximidade daquele rosto pálido que tenha me confundido. Ou talvez ele tenha mesmo dito isso._

_O caso é que o rosto do meu melhor amigo estava muito próximo do meu. Não um tipo de proximidade de amigos, porque esse tipo de proximidade já havia ultrapassado a 'linha de amigos' há uns três passos. Scorpius estava com o nariz colado no meu, incrível e perfeitamente próximo de mim._

_Mantive meus olhos impassíveis e me segurei para não engolir em seco. Scorpius me encarava de uma maneira que queimava, e isso era confortável._

_Eu realmente devia estar louca para não sair correndo naquele exato momento._

_E o momento que se seguiu foi como um borrão, onde eu teria de colocar em câmera lenta para ver melhor, para analisar aos mínimos detalhes._

_Pude ver, daquele ângulo, cada traço do rosto do loiro a minha frente, e pude notar, tremendo dos pés à cabeça, que não havia como caminhar para trás, porque eu estava 'presa' na parede._

_– O que você estava fazendo naquele corredor numa hora dessas? – perguntei, tentando controlar a voz. Scorpius mexeu com os braços, inquieto, e os apoiou na parede, encurralando-me._

_– Procurando por você. – ele respondeu, sincero._

_– Por quê?_

_– Eu queria pedir desculpas pela briga._

_– Não poderia ter pedido amanhã? – Scorpius levantou os olhos, que estavam cabisbaixos, e me encarou com intensidade. Senti que engolia em seco, mas ele não notou isso._

_– Também teve outro motivo._

_– Qual? – eu me remexi entre o meu pequeno espaço e o vi ponderar pela resposta._

_– Não queria que você ficasse com o Brendon. – parei no mesmo instante. Isso havia ficado bem claro desde o momento em que Brendon me convidou à festa de Natal do ._

_– Por quê? – e então ele se inclinou sobre mim e colou os lábios nos meus._

_Eu, no começo, fiquei sem ação. Fui pega desprevenida e não sabia como reagir, como responder; só fechei meus olhos pelo que aquela sensação passava. Senti suas mãos geladas e macias tocarem meu rosto e deixei-me levar._

_Não sei bem o que se passou pela minha cabeça naquele momento, nem nos momentos seguintes, quando estávamos completamente entrelaçados pelo beijo. Só o que tive a chance de detectar foi a sensação de voar que aquelas mãos pelos meus cabelos passavam._

_Eu me senti livre, como um pássaro; como se ali, encurralada na parede por Scorpius Malfoy, fosse exatamente onde eu deveria estar._

_Um lugar bem engraçado para se permanecer, mas incorrigivelmente correto._

_A intensidade do beijo foi diminuindo, ao mesmo tempo em que minha razão, minha lógica, foi voltando a habitar meu cérebro._

_Paramos de nos beijar e eu abri meus olhos. Pude ver, pela expressão que se formava no rosto de Scorpius, ainda à centímetros do meu, que ele fazia a mesma pergunta._

_"_O que fora aquilo?_"_

_– Hãn... – ele balbuciou, afastando-se de mim. – Se você quiser me azarar, este é o momento certo... E-eu est-tou completamente vulnerável._

_Olhei para ele e senti como se alguém tivesse me dado um peteleco, fazendo-me acordar. Pisquei algumas vezes e o vi suspirar; não conseguia dizer uma palavra sequer._

_Acabei por fazer algo inesperado, no momento em que ele se reaproximou pronto para dar uma explicação ao ato: Eu o beijei, sendo correspondida com igual vontade..._

– Então, o que houve, Rosie? – Amélia tornou a perguntar, enquanto minha expressão de espanto se suavizava e eu tocava meus lábios sem nem perceber.

– E-e-ele me b-beijou!

– E o que você fez? – a voz dela soava calma e controlada, como se eu estivesse contando a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

– Co-correspondi. – e então Amélia sorriu, e eu vi, em seus olhos castanhos e sábios, que era exatamente isso que ela previra.

Que era exatamente isso que aconteceria.


End file.
